Jan
Jan is a mobster and part of the Skybus Group who crash lands in the The Playground. Makes his appearance in Fortress of the Elder God. Appearance He is described as a man with a crew cut who’d been fidgeting with a deck of playing cards. The man with the crew cut was young—undoubtedly under thirty—and he had a crescent-shaped scar running down his right cheek. Judging by the way he’d repeatedly tried to strike up a conversation with the young woman, he seemed pleasant enough, but he was clearly a mobster. The front of his synthetic-leather jacket was open, revealing his gun belt and the broadsword tucked through it. Personality As a mobster he's a very frank person always looking to show he is the toughest one around, constantly trying to prove himself against D and Bierce. But ultimately he just can't compare to the duo which the pair recognize as destroying confidence and his sense of place in the world. He being at least above average in capability in combat skills is recognized as well by them and they even seem to allow him to have his time to shine at times giving him his full confidence and a stronger affinity toward the group. He seems to be adept at criminal activity and reading people's intentions. He's a very out going persons always talkative and always the first to make contact with those around him in communication. This leaves others pretty uncomfortable since he naturally pries into the business of others and asks many personal questions with out shame. He makes no attempt to hide who or what he is usually broadcasting it to everyone with just his appearance and presence alone. Biography He is one of the skybus group who crash lands in the Playground area. His exact origins are unknown but he seems to be a mobster of some influence with in his organization. Getting on the skybus he takes an instant liking and attraction to "Maria". At first she says this isn't her name but later on she reveals it is. Scanning the group he finds everyone aboard pretty questionable. This instinct turns out to be right as it seems everyone chosen to get on the bus were influenced in some way by the Elder God to do so most with out them knowing. During the flight the pilot dies suddenly by unknown means at first but Jan like the others felt a kind of insane fear that he believes caused this incident. After the crash he butts heads with the Sheriff about what course of action to take. D shows up and Jan accepts right away it is best to follow this hunter as its the safest course of action once Toto convinces him to act as their protector. Bierce during the trip with his personable skills discerns that Jan was feeling inadequate in the face of D and him. D suggests to him on the raft that they feign falling off and leave him some room to defend the group and show his mettle. Sticking around and close to the raft to jump back in unknown to the group if things went too bad in his care. This tactic temporarily staves off group moral from plummeting giving it a boost instead. Once they reach the inside Jan is forced again not to be of much assistance which causes his feeling of inadequacy to flare up again. The Elder God takes advantage promising him power which he secretly accepts. In the end Jan is found out and decides to use his new found power to make the group pay. He is destroyed by D though splitting his duplicate form killing the real Jan in a short battle. Powers and Abilities Power of God- He gains the power of the Elder God enhancing all his physical abilities to Chosen One Powers level of ability. Duplicate- Similar to Mia Simon's ability he can make a physical illusion of himself that is immune to physical attack but can attack the enemy physically with all his might. Equipment Broadsword Automatic Handgun Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Mobster Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble